Devil Ootsutsuki
by Hyoton no ice
Summary: "anak yang terlahir sebagai manusia, dengan jiwa yang lama telah terkekang, menjadi pribadi baru yang tak tau akan asal usul nya dan siapa kedua orang tua nya, dan satu lagi, Naruto adalah seorang pemalu bila berhadapan dengan yang nama nya perempuan"
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer : naruto bukan milik ice**

**Warn : crossover, gaje, typo bertebaran,**

**DLDR, mind to review**

**Naruto x DxD**

.

.

Warning: ABAL, GAJE, MISS TYPO (bertebaran), SEMI-CANNON, OC, OOC, AND ETC.

Note°˚˚°º≍3нëнëнë3≍º°°˚˚ mungkin fict ini tak sebagus çαмα² fict yang lainnya, saya author baru yang belajar mencurah kan imajinasi saja yang ada dalam pikiran saya, jadi kalau fict ini buruk, saya mohon maaf sekali lagi, untuk fict ini mungkin tak terlalu banyak pertarungan, fict ini malah menuju keromance itu menurut saya,bila ada salah kata atau pun penulisan harap di maklumi.

bila anda tidak terlalu suka dengan fict ini, ya mau gimana lagi gak suka ya gak maksa. bila anda suka dengan fict ini minimal tinggal kan review anda sebagai tanda dukungan sesama pencinta funfict (^Ő^)/ ŐĶĂŶ..., ( ´ ▽ ` ) mαkαcíhhhh...

dan selamat membaca

.

.

.

"anak yang terlahir sebagai manusia, dengan jiwa yang lama telah terkekang, menjadi pribadi baru yang tak tau akan asal usul nya dan siapa kedua orang tua nya, dan satu lagi, Naruto adalah seorang pemalu bila berhadapan dengan yang nama nya perempuan"

.

.

.

Akademi kuoh, akademi yang dulu nya khusus sekolah putri, kini sudah menjadi sekolah campuran. meskipun jumlah nya banyak di dominasi kaum hawa, yang perbandingan nya 8:2. tetapi sekolah tersebut menjadi surga nya kaum adam yang terkenal mesum dan mata keranjang bila melihat tubuh indah milik beberapa wanita.

Lihat saja kepada 2 orang gadis muda yang tengah berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah kuoh? mereka berdua menjadi tatapan para siswa maupun siswi yang melihat mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah itu.

dan kalo di tanya mereka siapa? jawab nya adalah, mereka berdua adalah idola akademi kuoh, tak hanya cantik, tapi tubuh yang proposional juga mereka miliki, menjadi kekaguman tersendiri bagi para siswi yang mengidam-ngidamkan nya, dan menjadi santapan bagi siswa mesum yang berfikiran kotor tentang kedua kedua lady tersebut.

_**Rias pov**_

seperti biasa, sekolah ini pasti sangat ramai bila aku melewati halaman akademi, terkadang aku juga berfikir kalau ini membuat ku risih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi semua ini juga kebangga'an tersendiri buat ku. ngomong soal nama, aku di kenal sebagai Rias Gremory siswi tahun ajaran ketiga, sedangkan yang berjalan disampingku sekarang adalah Hajime Akeno, dia juga sama dengan ku siswi tahun ajaran ketiga.

Berjalan melewati halaman sekolah membuat ku banyak menghela nafas, bagaimana tidak? banyak siswa dan siswi menatap ku yang sedang berjalan, ada yang kagum bagi para siswi nya dan ada juga yang mata keranjang, memikirkan nya saja membuat ku menghela nafas lagi. tak taukah kalau yang mereka kagumi adalah seorang iblis, seorang iblis keturunan keluarga gremory salah satu dari 72 pilar yang ada di bawah atau bisa di sebut mekai, dan aku adalah salah satu dari keluarga tersebut.

_**Rias pov end**_

"Rias, ku dengar dari Sona akan ada murid baru kesekolah ini?" tanya Akeno yang masih berjalan berdampingan dengan dengan Rias menuju ruang kelas mereka.

"entahlah, aku juga belum begitu yakin dengan info tersebut, tapi Sona juga bilang pada ku bahwa akan ada murid pindahan yang akan bergabung dengan sekolah ini." jawab Rias tentang kedatangan murid baru yang menjadi salah satu teman nya di akademi kuoh.

"ku harap nanti dia seorang pria yang tampan, khukhukhu" gumam Akeno mengenai sosok yang akan jadi murid akademi kuoh nanti nya, dan tidak lupa tawa yang selalu menghiasi wajah cantik nya. "ku harap juga begitu" jawab Rias singkat mendengar ucapan dari Akeno tadi.

°Di lain tempat°

kriiiing...kriiiing...kriiiing...brak bugh,gubrak

"uwaaah,,,ittaaai" bunyi alarm jam yang terdengar keras di sebuah ruang kamar, begitu keras suara alarm tersebut berbunyi, sampai membangunkan sosok pemuda yang masih bergelut dengan selimut milik nya, sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur nya karena kaget dengan keras nya bunyi alarm milik nya, dengan gaya yang tidak elite nya, kepala nyium lantai dengan posisi nungging membuatnya terus mengaduh karena kepala nya yang terbentur duluan karena kaget sama bunyi alarm yang begitu keras.

"ash sial, kenapa aku kemarin beli jam yang bisa bangunin semua penghuni apartemen" rutuk nya karena membeli jam weker yang mampu bangunin para tetangga prngguna apartemen. "eh, ngomong ngomong jam berapa sekarang?" tanya nya sambil mengambil jam weker yang berada di atas tempat tidur milik nya, "hwaaaah, bangsat bangsat, sial jam weker brengsek,udah ngagetin orang, telat bangunin, dasar jam weker sialan" marah pemuda itu sambil membanting jam milik nya sampai hancur berkeping keping.

"ah aku harus cepat, hari pertama pindah masak harus telat sih?" rutuk nya dan bergegas kekamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual nya, setelah beberapa sa'at kemudian, akhir nya dia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah memakai seragam sekolah milik nya yang tadi sudah dia siapkan sebelum masuk kamar mandi, jam yang terpasang di tangan nya sudah menunjuk kan pukul 07:46, berarti masih tersisa 14 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

_**Naruto pov**_

kurasa hari ini adalah hari tersial ku, terjatuh dari tempat tidur, habis itu harus terlambat di hari pertama cuma gara gara jam weker sialan itu. tapi untung saja apartemen milik ku tidak jauh dari akademi kuoh, yah! itu sekolah yang dulu nya khusus untuk siswi saja. tapi pada tahun ajaran ini sekolah tersebut menjadi sekolah campuran.

oh ya! perkenalkan nama ku Naruto otsutsuki, umur kurang lebih 16 tahun, karena tidak ada catatan tentang diri ku selama aku tinggal di panti asuhan, hanya nama saja yang mereka tau dan lain nya tidak ada. selama ini sering berfikir siapa orang tua ku asal usul ku, dan di mana aku dilahirkan. dan kenapa aku juga harus di tinggalkan sendiri di panti asuhan.

hah mengingat semua itu jadi sedih, tapi aku harus semangat dan aku akan menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa aku akan menjadi yang terbaik meski tanpa mereka disisi ku.

_**Naruto pov end**_

Naruto terus berlari menuju akademi kuoh, memang tempat nya tak jauh dari apartemen nya, tapi dia tak mau terlambat datang ke sekolah baru nya, karena hari pertama kali ini dia mencoba berubah menjadi lebih baik dari yang sebelum nya, karena Naruto tidak ingin di kenal lagi sebagai anak nakal yang suka berantem walaupun tujuan nya menolong sesama.

setelah memasuki halaman akademi Naruto berjalan memasuki koridor akademi, berjalan melewati beberapa koridor hanya untuk mencari ruang kepala sekolah untuk melakukan adminitrasi. Naruto berjalan dengan tergesah gesah di area koridor, tanpa di sadari kalau di depan nya ada sosok yang baru keluar dari persimpangan koridor dan.

bruuuk,.. "ittai"

suara tabrakan antara Naruto dan sosok tersebut, suara rintihan akibat jatuh terdengar di pendengaran Naruto, entah mengapa suara rintihan tersebut membuat nya bulu kuduk nya berdiri.

berdiri dari jatuh nya, Naruto membersikan debu yang menempel di beberapa bagian seragam milik nya, dan bergegas menolong orang yang dia tabrak barusan, "go-gomenasai" ucap Naruto agak gugup sambil mengulur kan tangan nya untuk membatu orang tersebut berdiri. "go-gomen sudah menabrak a-anda" ucap ma'af Naruto sekali lagi pada korban yang ditabrak nya. "tak apa, ẾеéëèємMmº°˚˚°º»/:) ... sepertinya kamu siswa yang baru itu ya? perkenalkan namaku Sona, Sona shitori, ketua OSIS disini"balas Sona sekali mengenalkan nama sekaligus jabatan nya sebagai ketua OSIS di akademi kuoh.

"Na-Naruto, Naruto Otsutsuki nama saya, salam kenal shitori san" balas Naruto terbata bata karena gugup. "sial kenapa aku jadi gugup begini sih! sial kau kakek tua, akan ku balas kau nanti, bukan membuat ku sembuh malah membuat ku mati gugup yang ada" rutuk Naruto dalam hati sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada orang yang telah memasukkan nya ke akademi kuoh karena alasan biar Naruto tidak gugup lagi bila dekat dengan wanita.

" ẾеéëèємMmº°˚˚°º»/:) ..." deheman Sona menyadarkan lamunan Naruto baru san, "go-gomen shi-shitori san" ucap Naruto yang sudah sadar dari lamunan nya. "tak apa Naruto san, kenapa Naruto san belum masuk ke kelas, sekarang ka sudah waktu nya jam pelajaran di mulai?" tanya Sona pada Naruto yang masih berada dikoridor sekolah pada jam pelajaran yang sudah di mulai.

"e-eto, aku mencari ruang kepala sekolah untuk adminitrasi" terang Naruto yang sedang mencari ruang kepala sekolah. "kalau begitu biar saya antar Naruto san kesana" ucap Sona yang bersedia mengantarkan Naruto ke ruang milik kepala sekolah.

.tok

ketukan pada pintu yang Naruto lakukan sa'at dia sampai didepan pintu yang bertuliskan ruang kepala sekolah, "masuk" ucap seseorang yang berada dalam ruangan mempersilahkannya masuk seseorang yang telah mengetuk pintu ruangan milik nya. "selamat pagi" ucap Naruto pada orang tersebut. "apa kamu murid baru itu?" tanya krpala sekolah pada Naruto, "benar, saya murid baru yang pindah ke sekolah ini" balas Naruto akan pertanyaan dari kepala sekolah, "baiklah, kalau begitu anda berada di kelas XII A" "terimakasih, kalau begitu saya undur diri" ucap Naruto undur diri setelah.

"jadi" ucap Sona pada Naruto yang baru keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, "uwaaaaah" teriak Naruto kaget mendengar suara dari samping nya ketika baru keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. "hah. ka-kau mengagetkan ku saja Shi-shitori san" ucap Naruto menghela nafas saat tau suara siapa yang dia dengarkan setelah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

"jadi Naruto san berada dikelas berapa?" tanya Sona pada Naruto yang sudah lelihatan tenang. "XII A shi-shitori san, Naruto panggil saja Na-naruto saja Shi-shitori san, aku tidak begitu suka dengan keformalan" jawab Naruto dan menyuruh Sona untuk memanggil nya Naruto saja, karena Naruto senditi tak suka keformalan. "baik lah Naruto kun, kalau begitu panggil aku sona saja biar lebih akrab".

setelah sampai di depan kelas, dan inilah yang membuat Naruto gugup setengah mati, bagaimana tidak gugup, Naruto adalah orang yang sangat pemalu bila berhubungan dengan wanita.

"hari ini kita akan mendapat teman baru, otsutsuki san silahkan masuk"

setelah Naruto memantapkan tekad nya, Naruto masuk kelas karena sudah di persilah kan masuk oleh guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas tersebut.

"sekakarang perkenala kan nama mu"

"perkenalkan nama saya otsutsuki Naruto, saya murid pindahan dari paris, salam kenal semua dan mohon bantuan nya" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri nya kepada teman baru yang ada dalam kelas tersebut.

[...]tak ada suara yang selama bebarapa saat perkenalan itu, tapi

kyaaaa,

kawai,

tampan

berapa no handphone mu?

di mana alamat rumah mu?

apa sudah punya pacar?

teriak histeris para gadis kepada Naruto, dan membuat Naruto gugup karena teriakan para gadis dan deathglare gratis dari para pria seperti mau bilang [pria tampan mati saja sana].

"(^Ő^)/ ŐĶĂŶ..., anak anak semua nya tenang, untuk otsutsuki san silahkan duduk di sebelah Sona, Sona san tolong angkat tangan" ucap guru tersebut dengan semangat. setelah dipersilahkan duduk akhirnya Naruto berjalan menuju bangku kosong di sebelah Sona.

_**skip time jam istirahat**_

bunyi bel istirahat pun terdengar, dan para murid berhamburan keluar dari ruang kelas untuk pergi kekantin, tapi untuk Naruto sendiri malah kabur setelah bel berbunyi, alasannya mudah, karena Naruto tak ingin mati gugup bila dekat dekat atau di kerubungi oleh para wanita teman sekelas nya.

berjalan melewati koridor, Naruto menemukan tangga yang menuju kelantai atas, penasaran dengan hal tersebut membuat Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga tersebut hingga sampai pada sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat, mencoba membuka nya dengan sedikit susah payah akhir nya pintu itu terbuka, ternyata di tempat itu adalah atap sekolah dan Naruto pun mengistirahatkan tubuh nya di salah satu bangku yang terlihat lama tak terpakai.

_**Di tempat Rias dan Sona**_

"menurut mu bagaimana tentang Naruto Sona?" tanya Rias pada Sona yang ada disamping nya, "tak ada yang istimewa dari diri Naruto, tapi mungkin aku akan mengajak nya bergabung dengan perage ku, lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda berambut coklat itu?" jawab nya kepada Rias dan berbicara tentang rencana nya mengajak Naruto dalam perage nya.

"entahlah, mungkin saja pemuda itu memiliki Sacred Gear, karena sedikit ku rasakan bahwa dia memiliki nya, apa kau yakin memasukkan Naruto dalam perage milik mu" tanya Rias ragu ragu akan rencana Sona memasukkan Naruto dalam perage nya. "tentu saja, aku berencana memasukkan nya dalam perage ku." ucap Sona tegas akan pendirian nya tentang rencana tersebut. "sudahlah terserah mu saja, ayo kita kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. "hm" jawab Sona singkat.

setelah selesai berbicara berdua akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan kembali ke ruang kelas, tetapi Sona memutuskan berkeliling ke area sekolah, berpatroli rutin sebagai ketua Osis untuk mendapati murid yang sedang membolos atau pun lain nya.

sesa'at berjalan di lorong koridor, Sona melihat pintu menuju atap sedikit terbuka, dengan langkah santai nya berjalan menuju pintu tersebut, sampai tiba di depan pintu Sona perlahan membuka pintu akses menuju atap sekolah dan mendapati sesosok pemuda yang sedang asik tiduran di bangku usang. berjalan mendekati pemuda tersebut, Sona pun tersenyum mendapati siapa yang sedang tertidur di bangku itu.

_**Sona pov**_

setelah berbicara berdua dengan Rias, ku memutus kan untuk kembali kekelas sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, tapi sebelum masuk kelas ku sempatkan diri ku berpatroli mencari seseorang yang hendak membolos.

begini lah kalau menjadi OSIS, sungguh melelahkan karena harus berkelililng di setiap area sekolah, saa ku berjalan di lorong koridor, tak sengaja aku melihat pintu menuju atap terbuka, dan dengan langkah perlahan ku naiki anak tang untuk sampai ke pintu itu, dan saat ku buka pintu itu, ku lihat pemuda yang sedang tertidur di bangku usang yang lama tak terpakai.

berjalan mendekati pemuda yang sedang tertidur, niat ku untuk membangunkan nya karena bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi, tapi segera ku urungkan karena pemuda yang sedang tertidur adalah Naruto, pemuda yang akan ku ajak ke dalam kebangsawanan ku.

ku tatap lekat-lekat wajahnya saat tidur, bahwa Naruto adalah pemuda yang tampan, dengan rambut biru agak gelap milik nya dan ada sedikit warna putih di bagian ujung nya, dan pada rambut nya terlihat seperti terlinga kucing yang menjadi kesan tersendiri di wajah yang imutnya.

"Naruto...Naruto ßαήĞυή, bel masuk sudah berbunyi" ucapku membangun kan Naruto yang asik tidur, dengan perlahan Naruto membuka mata nya. "uwaaaah" terdengar teriak nya saat dia terbangun. "So-sounna, apa yang Sona kau lakukan di-disini?"tanya Naruto yang terdengar terbata bata saat berbicara. "tentu saja membangun kan mu, ini sudah waktu nya jam pelajaran di mulai" ucapku pada Naruto kenapa aku berada di tempat ini.

_**Sona pov end**_

Naruto yang mendengar suara manggil nya pum membuka mata, tapi alangkah kaget nya saat siapa yang sudah membangunkan diri nya. "uwaaaah" teriak Naruto saat tau Sona lah yang telah membangun kan nya. "So-sounna, apa yang Sona lakukan di-disini? ucap Naruto terbata bata karena berbicara dengan seorang wanita, biasa penyakit aneh. "tentu saja membangun kan mu, ini sudah waktu nya jam pelajaran di mulai" jelas Sona kenapa membangunkan Naruto, "ayo kembali ke kelas atau kau ku hukum karena membolos" ajak Sona dengan sedikit nada mengancam dari nya. "i-iya" ucap Naruto gugup "wanita memang menakut kan" tambah nya lagi dalam hati sambil mengekori Sona yang berjalan menuju ruang kelas.

satu hal yang membuat nya bingung tentang Naruto, kenapa Naruto gugup saat berbicara pada nya, " apa aku seperti jelek, apa wajah ku menakut kan atau karena aku iblis dia jadi gugup bila berbicara dengan ku, dan lagi waktu aku membangunkan nya rasa nya seperti orang kaget setengah mati, hah sungguh membingungkan.

hal ini berulang kali terjadi saat Sona berusaha mendekati Naruto, tiba tiba nada bicara Naruto menjadi gagap, entah karena apa, tapi demi Mao serafal yang doyan kosplay Sona akui bila dia tertarik dengan Naruto yang tak hanya tampan, tapi Naruto juga jadi idola di klub kendo setelah kiba, mungkin karena dia murid baru dan juga baru bergabung jadi tak begitu seterkenal kiba yang duluan masuk klub kendo.

siapa sangka saat Sona,Rias dan Akeno sedang berbicara di dekat ruang kelas, mereka bertiga melihat Naruto berjalan keluar kelas, sabgking asyik nya membaca buku, Naruto tak menyadari bahwa ada Sona,Rias dan Akeno di depan nya.

Naruto trus berjalan melewati mereka yang sedang berbicara, tanpa di sadari Akeno menyeringai jahil melihat Naruto lewat di depan nya, "baru kali ini ada siswa laki laki yang tak memperhatikan perempuan cantik seperti kita" gumam Akeno tapi masih di dengar oleh Sona dan Rias.

"kau tak akan macam macam kan dengan Naruto?" tanya Sona dengan nada mengintimidasi milik nya, "tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan nya, hanya" elak Akeno di sertai senyuman khas milik nya. " hanya?" ucap Sona dan Rias bingung dengan kata kata yang tidak di selesaikan oleh Akeno.

" aku ingin memeluk nya" ucap Akeno dan bergegas lari menuju Naruto. " Naruto" panggil Akeno pada Naruto yang ada di depan nya. Naruto berbalik dan mendapati teman sekelas nya berlari menghapiri nya, dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto bergerak kesamping menghindari pelukan dari Akeno.

"a-apa ya-yang kau laku-kukan?" tanya Naruto yang berhasil menghindari pelukan dari Akeno. "aku hanya ingin memeluk mu, karena tak ada yang pernah mengabaikan kita saat berpapasan dengan kita" alasan Akeno ingin memeluk Naruto, "apa kau tak suka dengan tubuh kami? apa wajah kami kurang cantik?" tambah Akeno lagi kenapa Naruto tak memperhatikan masalah tentang hal itu.

"bu-bukan be-begitu A-akeno chan, cu-cuma aku ta-tak ingin dekat dengan wanita" alasan Naruto kepada Akeno, tapi bukan Akeno nama nya kalo menerima alesan macam itu, dengan perlahan Akeno mendekati Naruto. sedang Naruto sendiri tang di dekati malah berjalan mundur sampai akhir nya berhenti karena menabrak tembok yang ada di belakang nya.

bruuuk

"si-sial, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Oh KAMI sama tolong lah hamba mu ini yang sedang belum beruntung ini. rutuk nya dalam hati sambil berdoa kepada KAMI memohon pertolongan.

greeep

tiba tiba Naruto merasakan sebuah pelukan, dan saat tau siapa yang memeluk nya maka hal ini yang akan terjadi, "hwaaaaa, Akeno chan lepaskan aku, lepas_lepas_lepaskan aku Akeno chan, siapa pun kumohon tolong Aku" teriak Naruto histeris karena dipeluk oleh Naruto, bagi Naruto sekolah di tempat yang di dominasi perempuan sudah membuat nya prustasi apa lagi di peluk seperti ini, malah depresi yang Naruto rasakan.

"Naru chan kenapa berteriak? kan aku cuma ingin memeluk mu saja Naru cwan,ufufufu" ucap Akeno dengan tawa milik nya, sedang kan Rias dan Sona yang melihat itu hanya sweetdrop melihat tingkah laku queen/queen Rias lakukan terhadap Naruto, mereka berdua juga bingung melihat expresi horor yang Naruto keluar kan saat di peluk Akeno.

"hwaa, hah,,hah,,hah, Akeno chan lepaskan aku aku mohon" pinta Naruto yang sudah kehabisan nafas kerena mencoba melepaskan diri dan berteriak mohon di lepaskan oleh Akeno, tapi itu semua tak di dengarkan oleh Akeno.

Rias yang semula diam datang tiba tiba dari arah belakang Naruto dan mememeluk nya dengan erat, sontak membuat Naruto meronta lagi, "hwaaaa, Rias chan kenapa kau juga iku memeluk ku sih? hah..hah..hah..aduh..kepala ku pusing" dan akhir nya Naruto pinsan di pelukan Akeno dan Rias, sedangkan sona berlari mendekati mereka bertiga saat tau Naruto tiba tiba ambruk.

"Naruto bangun Naruto, Naruto! Rias, Akeno apa yang ter jadi dengan Naruto? kenapa bisa pinsan begini? sevaik nya ayo kita bawa uks sekarang, Rias Akeno" tanya Sona pada mereka berdua yang melihat Naruto tiba tiba saja pinsan dan akhirnya mereka membawa Naruto ke ruang uks dan merawat nya hingga dia siuman.

"kenapa bisa jadi begini? kau tau sesuatu Rias?" tanya Sona agak khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, tapi di jawab grlengan saja dan Akeno pun angkat bicara mengenai kondisi Naruto "buchou, kau tau tentang phobia?" tanya Akeno pada Rias sang buchou. "maksud mu ketakutan yang dimiliki seseorang begitu? jawab Rias singkat dan dapat anggukan dari Akeno. "ku rasa Naru chan phobia dengan wanita, tak mungkin jika Naru chan bisa pinsan karena di peluk, kecuali di memiliki phobia yang terlalu berlebihan terhadap perempuan" jelas Akeno pada Rias tentang kejadian barusan.

"mungkin kau benar Akeno, mungkin Naruto phobia pada perempuan, hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuh kan nya" ucap Rias membenarkan perkataan Akeno, dan menyeringai atas rencana jahat nya, sedang kan Akeno tau apa yang akan di rencanakan buchou nya juga ikut menyeringai, "kau tak akan macam macam lagi kan Akeno? dan kau juga Rias, jangan pikir aku tak tau apa yang kau rencanakan" ucap Sona datar karena tau pasti apa yang di pikirkan oleh Rias.

"tenanglah Sona, aku tak akan mengapa apakan pangeran mu, yakan Akeno? mungkin aku cuma sekedar membantu menyembuhkan phobia akut nya saja".

"ara ara, Rias benar kaichou, kita cuma sekedar membantu kok, yakan buchou?

"hah terserah padamu lah". "semoga kau betah menghadapi nya Naruto" doa Sona akan apa yang di hadapi Naruto selanjut nya yang pasti akan menjadi lebih berat.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer : naruto bukan milik ice**

**Warn : crossover, gaje, typo bertebaran,**

**DLDR, mind to review**

**Naruto x DxD**

.

.

Warning: ABAL, GAJE, MISS TYPO (bertebaran), SEMI-CANNON, OC, OOC, AND ETC.

Note:special •°• ⓣⓗⓐⓝⓚⓢ •°• buat yang sudah review, mungkin masih banyak kekurangan atau kesalahan dalam pengetikan atau imajinasi saya, ( ´ ▽ ` ) mαkαcíhhhh...untuk saran dan masukan nya, itu sangat membantu saya dalam berkreasi. dan fict chapu 1 2 masih dalam prolog.

Untuk masalah Hiatus, saya tak berfikir menghentikan suatu pekerjaan setengah setengah, meski lama dalam proses pembuatan. saya akan berusaha menyelesaikan nya, dari fict yang ku buat cuma ini dan seikirei no guardian yang ku update.

Untuk seikirei nya ngandat dulu karena perbaikan alur. jadi saya mencoba berimajinasi memasuk kan beberap alur anime yang pernah gue tonton, dah gak perlu panjang panjang lagi ngomong nya lanjut ke cerita.

Mikaeru346 san : sebenernya cerita Naruto phobia perempuan itu dah pernah ada yang bikin kok, jadi saya tertarik dengan imajinasi nya, Maka saya teruskan dengan gabungan imajinasi saya

Z IrawanZ : rambut Naruto itu putihnya di seluruh ujung tambut nya, model nya anda bisa tau di cover yang saya pasang, Dan saya usahan lagi tentang penataan dan pemakaian bahasa yang lebih baik nanti nya.

Ryoko: HªhªhªhªHªhª iya, masih banyak yang perlu saya koreksi

baka cople's: untuk rinnegan ya? ah belum kepikiran bikin Naruto full power. Apa lagi pakek ten apa? tensaigan, aku masih perlu perhitungan. Dan lagi aku pengen buat incest antara Naruto dan Kaguya, tapi pengen nya sih. Tapi masih nyari silsilah nya dulu.

Tanma : ois bos, aku akan perbaiki lagi di kapter depan, cos terlanjur buat reparasi terlalu mepet. And makasih saran dan masukan nya.

dan yang tidak saya sebutin nama nya, di mohon jangan marah yah, mungkin anda lagi belum beruntung (alesan), sekali lagi gomenne.

º°˚˚°( ´ ▽ ` ) mαkαcíhhhh... ॐbýé býéॐ next chapu 3

.

.

.

"anak yang terlahir sebagai manusia, dengan jiwa yang lama telah terkekang, menjadi pribadi baru yang tak tau akan asal usul nya dan siapa kedua orang tua nya, dan satu lagi, Naruto adalah seorang pemalu bila berhadapan dengan yang nama nya perempuan"

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Naruto sekolah di Akademi Kuoh, dan selama itu pula Naruto banyak bertemu dengan berbagai wanita yang mampu membuat siswa lain terpesona klepek klepek. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto yang phobia yang nama nya perempuan itu, pasti kabur kalau ada perempuan yang ingin mendekat pada nya. Meski sekolah ditempat yang mayoritas banyak siswi perempuan sudah melewati satu minggu, tetapi tetap saja penyakit phobia perempuan nya gak ilang ilang. [ •◦ ◦(⌣_⌣') Dϋùαå§sάƦ ◦ ◦• penakut loe Nar. Naruto:urusai author cerewet].

Dengan phobia akut yang diluar nalar seperti itu, masih ada saja yang suka menggoda Naruto, khusus nya Akeno, Rias dan Sona salah satu dari penggoda berat khusus Naruto. Akeno yang tau bahwa Naruto selalu gugup bila bicara atau di dekati perempuan, menjadikan itu sebagai hobby baru tersendiri bagi Akeno. Menggoda Naruto adalah hal yang paling mengasik kan bila setiap saat setiap waktu dan bila ada kesempatan untuk sekedar menggoda Naruto dimana pun tempat nya, hingga membuat Sona dan Rias hanya geleng geleng saja dengan kelakuan Akeno, liat saja sekarang! kelakuan Akeno yang kini lagi asik menggoda Naruto.

"Naruuuu-chan" panggil Akeno dengan nada bahagia saat melihat Naruto berjalan ke arah bangku nya, "oohayoooo" tambah nya lagi saat Naruto sudah duduk dibangku nya.

"o-ohayo A-akeno-chan" ucap Naruto terbata bata menjawab sapaan dari Akeno.

Sedangkan Akeno sendiri hanya tersenyum misterius mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, tapi sebalik nya Naruto yang melihat senyuman itu malah bergidik sungguh dalam hati Naruto hanya bisa berdoa agar tak terjadi apa apa nanti nya.

Dan dengan tiba tiba Akeno sudah berada di balakang Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang "Naruuuu-chan kawai" bisik nya sambil memeluk erat tubuh Naruto agar tidak kabur. "hwaaaah, A-akeno chan, apa yang ka-kau lakukan? tolong le-lepaskan aku, ja-jangan me-mem-meluk ku se enak nya begitu" ucap Naruto histeris karena di peluk oleh Akeno.

Akeno yang tak mau mendengarkan permohonan Naruto. Hanya menyeringai kejam melihat expresi yang Naruto keluarkan, seperti yang Akeno lihat sekarang ini. Dan menurut nya jarang jarang ada yang seperti Naruto yang penakut pada wanita apalagi terhadap diri nya yang termasuk primadona sekolah seperti diri nya, malah yang banyak di tatap mesum oleh kebanyakan para siswa dari pada takut atau kagum seperti Naruto.

"Aaaakenooo-chan, le-lepas kan aku hiiiii! aku mohon?" pinta Naruto sekali lagi pada Akeno untuk melepas pelukan nya. " tak mau, aku masih ingin memeluk Naru-chan" ucap Akeno yang tak mau melepaskan pelukan nya. "So-sona-chan, Rias-chan to-tolong aku" pinta Naruto pada Sona dan Rias untuk menolong nya dari jeratan Akeno yang masih setia memeluk Naruto.

Sona melihat itu hanya geleng geleng seperti biasa, sudah beberapa hari terakhir Akeno melakukan hal tersebut, Sona yang paham dengan sifat Akeno hanya tersenyum pasrah di balik wajah datar nya, tapi sesungguh Sona juga ingin bergabung bersama Akeno, hanya karena takut image yang sudah telah dia bangun Sona hanya diam dan melihat tingkah laku mereka dari tempat duduk nya.

Tak jauh beda dengan dengan Sona, sebetulnya Rias juga menjaga image dengan hal-hal tersebut. Tapi beda lagi kalau yang sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto, Rias juga tak kalah semangat untuk menggoda Naruto. "Akeno kau curang" ucap Rias yang sudah berdiri dari bangku nya dan berjalan menuju Akeno yang setia memeluk Naruto.

"ara ara" Hanya kata ciri khas saja yang Akeno keluarkan, karena Akeno juga tau tentang apa yang Rias lakukan saat menuju kepada nya. "aku kan juga mau ikut" ucap Rias semangat sambil memeluk Naruto dari depan, membuat Naruto harus merutuki nasib nya lagi dan lagi. "hiiii, Ri-riaaaas-chan ke-kenapa kau malah ikut me-meluk ku ju-juga sih, hwaaaah" teriak Naruto menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan, dan seperti itu lah kisah di pagi hari Naruto yang selalu di goda oleh primadona sekolah.

Setelah acara goda menggoda selesai wali kelas XII A memasuki ruang kelas untuk mengajar, dan Naruto menghela nafas lega karena masa penyiksaan oleh dua gadis itu sudah selesai. Tapi ketika memikirkan itu Naruto melihat kesamping di mana Rias dan Akeno berada dan ternyata mereka juga melihat kearah Naruto juga, dengan takut takut Naruto menyembunyikan wajah nya di balik buku yang di pegang nya.

"ya TUHAN sampai kapan aku harus menjalani semua ini? hwaaaaa" ucap Naruto dalam hati karena gugup bila harus berhadapan dengan mereka berdua, dan seraya meledak ledak bila di dekati atau di goda seperti itu. "ini semua gara gara orang tua sial itu memasukkan ku kemari, awas kalau ketemu! biar ku hajar sampai babak belur, se enak jidat nya saja memasuk kan ku kemari" ucap nya sumpah serapah pada orang yang telah memasukkan diri nya kesekolah ini.

"hatchiuh"

"hehehe, semoga Naruto betah dan tabah berada disana, hahaha" sedang kan orang yang dibicarakan hanya bersin sambil menggumam sendiri, dan saat teringat anak angkat nya yang dia masukkan ke Akademi kuoh beberapa saat yang lalu.

**skip time**

Bel pun berbunyi, menandakan aktivitas belajar mengajar telah usai, Naruto merapaikan buku buku nya dan memasuk kan semua nya dalam tas milik nya. Setelah usai Naruto pun bergegas pulang ke apartemen dan ingin menemui seseorang dan menghajar orang tua yang memasuk kan nya kedalam Akademi kuoh tanpa se ijin nya dulu. Dan kenapa Naruto baru menemui nya sekarang? karena Naruto tidak boleh pulang kerumah orang itu kecuali hari libur atau hari libur pekan saja. Kata nya untuk menjadikan Naruto jadi lebih mandiri dengan hidup nya.

Kini Naruto yang berjalan melewati beberapa komplek perumahan untuk sampai ke apartemen nya, mungkin sekitar 15 menit perjalanan antara apartemen menuju sekolah, bila Naruto menempuh nya hanya dengan jalan kaki.

Dan Naruto pun sudah sampai dirumah setelah beberapa menit perjalanan. Naruto dan juga sudah siap berangkat setelah berganti baju dan mengunci pintu apartemen milik nya.

**skip perjalanan**

Kini Naruto sudah ada di depan sebuah mansuin besar di pinggiran kota, meski tak jauh dari kota kuoh, tapi untuk sampai ke sana memerlukan waktu yang cukup untuk perjalanan nya.

"tadaima" ucap Naruto yang sudah memasuki mansion milik orang telah merawat nya.

"okaeri Naru chan" ucap seseorang dari dalam mansion menjawab salam Naruto.

Mendengar jawaban dari seseorang yang sangat dikenal nya membuat Naruto sesegera kabur kemana, yang penting Naruto tak sampai berurusan dengan sosok itu. Naruto perlahan membalikkan badan nya karena ingin segera lari secepat mungkin. tapi

grep

Malang tak bisa ditolak, untung tak dapat diraih. "huwaaa nee-chaaan, lepaskan aku, aku mohon!" mohon Naruto yang sudah di peluk dari belakang oleh orang itu.

"nee chan tak akan melepaskan Naru chan sebelum nee chan dapat ini" ucap nee chan sambil menunjuk pipi nya. tau kan apa yang ku maksud? ternyata nee chan Naruto brother komplek, karena setiap Naruto datang pasti minta cium, entah di pipi atau dikening.

"nee chan tau kan kalo aku takut çαмα² perempuan? tapi kenapa nee chan minta cium sih kalo Naru datang kemari?" ucap Naruto frustasi bila berhadapan dengan kakak satu satu nya itu, bila ketemu pasti minta di cium.

"rossweisse chan, lepaskan Naru chan, apa kau tak kasihan pada nya? mending sini peluk dan cium kakek" ucap kakek yang datang setelah mendengar suara kegaduhan dirumah itu.

"tetep mesum seperti biasa" batin adik kakak sweetdrop besamaan melihat wajah mesum sang kakek.

"itu tidak akan terjadi, meskipun dalam mimpi mu kakek tua" ujar Naruto semangat sambil mengeluarkan palu besar yang entah dari mana datang nya.

"Naru-chaaaaan kakoi" ucap rossweisse blink blink yang melihat penyakit siscon adik nya juga kambuh bila rossweisse di ganggu orang mesum, seperti hal nya saat ini. dan Odin hanya pasrah melihat tingkah siscon dan brocon mereka berdua.

"pak tua. aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaan ku?..apa maksud nya kau memasukan ku dalam kadang buaya betina? hah" ucap Naruto sungut sungut, karena alasan Naruto datang kemari juga masalah dia di masukkan kesekolah yang memiliki murid perempuan, dan membuat Naruto bertahan setengah mati untuk itu.

"Naru chan tidak papa kan, mana yang sakit? mana yang luka? sini biar nee chan obati." ucap rossweisse over bila mengenai kesehatan adik nya.

"aku tidak apa apa nee chan! maksud ku itu tadi bukan kandang buaya betina adalah sekolah perempuan yang ada di kuoh yang sekarang menjadi campur, gitu!" ucap Naruto sweetdrop dengan aksi kakak nya yang over protektif bila menyangkut dengan diri nya. "(●´ο`●) ŐŐŐŐŐŐŐ... jadi begitu" ucap rossweisse manggut manggut mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"bagaimana dengan sekolah mu Naruto" tanya kakek kakek yang berjalan memgampiri Naruto (odin: siapa yang kau sebut kakek sialan?", author: kau lah, emang ada lagi selain kau di situ yang sudah tua?" odin: jancoeg author gateli" author: ••ĶåBo°Ô.ôeËe® aÂä®gH..! * ). sudah balik lagi.

"apa nya yang bagai mana? menurut mu?" jawab Naruto ketus kepada odin, "tak seperah itu kan? lagi pula di sana ada banyak gadis muda dan cantik" ucap odin sambil membayangkan tubuh gadis gadis muda yang baru tumbuh.

buaaagh

Suara buku yang tak tau asal nya dari mana berhasil mengenai wahah mesum odin yang sedang asyik berhayal. "hei. siapa yang berani melempari ku dengan buku ini?" tanya Odin sambil mengacungkan buku yang mengenai kepala nya tadi.

...(diam tak ada suara)

"hah anak muda jaman sekarang berani nya çαмα² orang tua, dan untu mu Naruto, apa kau berniat menghabiskan akhir pekan mu disini Naruto?" helaan Nafas terdengar karena tak ada yang menjawab dan mengaku atas aksi pelemparan buku pada nya dan bertanya pada Naruto mengenai acara liburan akhir pekan nya.

"mungkin aku akan di sini, menghabiskan waktu bersama nee chan, tapi bisa jadi juga tidak"

"yay,akhir pekan bersama Naru chan" ucap rossweisse semangat mendengar penuturan dari Naruto.

"tapi dengan satu syarat? nee chan tak boleh seenak nya memeluk dan mencium ku, setuju?" ucap Naruto memberi persyaratan bila ingin menghabis akhir pekan bersama.

"kenapa harus begitu? hah,Naru chan tak adil." ucap rossweisse cemberut dengan persyaratan yang di ajukan oleh Naruto.

"kalo tak mau ya sudah. oi pak tua aku mau pulang dulu" ucap Naruto dan berbalik pergi kembali pulang.

"oi kenapa cuma sebentar saja kau main kesini bocah nakal?" "iya deh aku setuju, tapi kenapa kau malah pulang?" tanya Odin dan rossweisse yang melihat Naruto mau pulang, dan terlihat jelas tampang lesu rossweisse saat menyetujui persyaratan dari Naruto dan melihat Naruto kembali pulang

"kita akan menghabis kan akhir pekan di kuoh nee chan, dan aku tak mau lama lama dengan orang tua mesum itu, bisa bisa aku ikut mesum, gak lucu kan kalo orang mesum takut dengan seorang perempuan. Hiii membayangkan nya saja membuat ku merinding" ungkap Naruto sambil menujuk odin yang pundung mendengar ucapan Naruto, dan Naruto malah merinding sendiri dengan hayalan milik nya.

Lain Naruto, lain Odin dan lain lagi dengan rossweisse yang sweetdrop mendengar pemuda dengan penyakit super aneh, bila di goda sering kali kambuh, tapi kalo sudah jadi keinginan nya, maka tak ada hal hal yang terjadi sampai dia sadar kalo dia takut perempuan. "satu orang tua mesum satu lagi adik berpenyakit aneh, tapi kalo begini Naru chan tak akan dekat dekat lagi dengan perempuan lain selain aku, нĭ°°~нĭ°°~нĭ ~°°нĭ~°°. kya,,kya,,kya,,Naru chan milik ku, Naru chan jadi milik ku" inner rossweisse berteriak kegirangan tau fakta dari Naruto yang tak bisa berdekatan dengan perempuan lain selain diri nya. (author: •dasar brocon" ross: biarin, wekkkk").

Perjalan antara Naruto dan rossweisse di pertokoan kota kuoh berjalan lancar, hati rossweisse serasa berbunga bunga karena secara tak langsung di ajak kencan oleh Naruto, Naruto hanya menganggap Rossweisse sebagai kakak, tapi sebalik nya Rossweisse menganggap Naruto seorang laki laki yang patut untuk di cintai.

"ntah kenapa bila ada di dekat Naru chan dada ini selalu berdetak lebih kencang, apa aku mulai suka ah bukan, tepat nya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Naru chan". tanya rossweisse pada diri nya yang merasakan debaran jantung nya kian membuncah saat bersama dengan Naruto

.

**Flashback**

.

"Naru chan jangan lari lari nanti jatuh" pinta seseorang berambut silver kepada anak kecil berambut biru dan putih dibagian ujung unjung nya, "nee chan kejal Nalu, kalo bisa mengejal Nalu, nanti Nalu kacih hadiah," ucap Naruto semangat pada orang yang du panggil nya nee chan.

"haaa'i,, Naru siap siap nee chan kejar" ucap nya sambil berlari mengejar Naruto.

berlari di sekitar taman menampakkan senyuman di antara mereka, saling mengejar satu sama lain bercanda tanpa ada beban yang mengganggu pikiran mereka, tak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, tetapi garis dari sulur benabg merah sudah terjulur di antara mereka berdua.

"yay, Naru chan kena" ucap nya bangga karena berhasil menangkap adik nya, " nee chan culang kalena nee chan pula pula cakit" ucap naruto ciri khas anak dengan bahasa cadel nya ditambah expresi cemberut nya.

"kan gak ada peraturan nya Naru chan, sekarang mana hadiah buat nee chan?" jelas nya sambil meminta hadiah atas keberhasilan nya.

"iya dech, nee chan yang menang! cekalang nee chan tutup mata dulu"suruh Naruto agar kakak nya segera menutup mata nya.

"kenapa harus tutup mata segala sih Naru chan?" " nee chan ikuti aja kok, nanti juga tau cendili" paksa Naruto sekali lagi mendengar protesan dari sang kakak.

akhir nya rossweisse menutup mata nya, yah walau dengan sedikit berat hati harus melakukan nya. dan Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbentuk hati, dan stengah dari kalung itu di pasang kan ke leher rossweisse dan setengah nya dia pakai. " emz, sudah nee chan, cekalang nee chan boleh buka mata" suruh Naruto membuka mata kakak nya setelah memakaikan liontin setengah hati di leher rossweisse.

"wah cantik nya, Naru chan dapat dari mana? tapi kok cuma setengah? dan setengah nya lagi mana?" tanya rossweisse bertubi tubi melihat benda yang di beri oleh Naruto bergantung indah di leher nya.

"em ano, itu tadi aku di beli olang yang lewat tadi disana, kata nya, benda itu cocok buat seolang pacangan jadi satu nya aku belikan ke nee chan, dan satu lagi aku pakai" ucap Naruto menjelaskan asal usul kalung itu sambil memperlihatkan setengah bagian nya lagi.

"dan lagi dia bilang, bahwa kalung itu di suluh ngasih ke olang yang kita sayangi, kalena itu aku kasih ke nee chan, kalena Nalu cayang nee chan" ucap Naruto lagi dengan semangat nya yang menggebu saat menjelaskan pada Rossweisse.

"arigato Naru chan, nee chan akan jaga kalung. pasti" ucap terima kasih Rossweisse dan yakin nya dalam hati.

"kalo gitu jaga cinta Nalu juga yah, kalo udah besal nanti nee chan halus mendapingi Nalu" ucap Naruto di tambah sengiran milik nya.

"hm pasti" jawab Rossweisse singkat dalam hati nya. " nee chan akan mencintai Naru chan suatu saat nanti" tambah nya dalan hati.

"ayo pulang nee chan, Nalu sudah capek, Lasa nya Nalu pengen tidul yang lama" dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, tiba tiba tubuh Naruto ambruk tanpa alasan, dan itu membuat Rossweisse khawatir dengan keaadaan Naruto.

"Naru chan, Naru chan kenapa? ayo bangun, katanya ingin bersama nee chan, kenapa malah tidur, cepat bangun Naru chan" ucap khawatir Rossweisse melihat adik nya yang tiba tiba saja tak sadar kan diri. dan perlahan dari arah belakang nya seseorang itu tiba tiba menepuk pundak Rossweisse dan membuat Rossweisse berpaling menatap siapa yang baru saja menenpuk pundak nya.

"Odin sama, kenapa Odin sama kesini?" tanya Rossweisse bingung dengan kedatangan Odin yang sudah ada di belakang nya dan menepuk pundak nya.

"aku khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, kau tau kan kalau Naruto bukan dari demensi ini kan? ini pasti akan terjadi bila Naruto tak mampu menyesuaikan diri nya saat berpindah dimensi" ucap Odin menjelaskan kenapa tubuh Naruto yang tiba tiba melemah.

"tapi tapi kenapa baru sekarang, kenapa tidak waktu Naru chan di kirim kesini, dan kenapa baru sekarang Naru mengalami ini?" tanya Rossweisse yang tak menerima kejadian yang Naruto alami sekarang. "dan apa efek dari perpindahan dimensi Odin sama?" tanya lagi.

"aku juga belum tau soal itu, lebih baik kita pulang dan merawat Naruto" ajak sang Odin kembali membawa Naruto pulang kerumah untuk merawat nya.

.

**Flashback end**

"chan,,, nee-chaaaaaan" teriak Naruto menyadar kan Rossweisse dari lamunan nya, "eh eto gomen, ada apa Naru chan?" tanya setelah sadar dari lamunan nya baru san.

"kita jadi jalan jalan tidak? kenapa nee chan malah melamun sih, kita disini kan mau jalan jalan bukan melamun" ucap Naruto merajuk karena sedang asyik melamun saat berjalan jalan seperti ini. "nee chan kenapa sih dari tadi? kalo nee chan sakit mendung kita pulang saja, Naru tak ingin nee chan kenapa napa" ucap Naruto menjadi khawatir dengan keaadaan kakak nya yang satu ini.

"aku tidak apa apa Naru chan, ayo kita lanjut lagi jalan jalan nya" ucap Rossweisse kini lebih semangat lagi menemai adik tercinta berjalan keliling kota. " andai saja waktu itu Naru chan tak mengalami itu, pasti kita bisa bersama sama seperti ini kapan pun" tambah nya lagi sambil menggenggam liontin setengah hati yang tergantung di leher nya.

perjalanan pun di lanjutkan kembali, tawa, suka, dan bahagia menyelimuti mereka berdua, tak ada yang mengganggu mereka berdua, hanya mereka berdua menghabiskan kebersamaan, tanpa mereka sadari lagi garis benang merah telah terjulur kembali, menantikan keajaiban dan kejadian yang mereka alami di masa yang akan datang.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer : naruto bukan milik ice**

**Warn : crossover, gaje, typo bertebaran,**

**DLDR, mind to review**

**Naruto x DxD**

.

.

Warning: ABAL, GAJE, MISS TYPO (bertebaran), SEMI-CANNON, OC, OOC, AND ETC.

Note°˚˚°º≍3нëнëнë3≍º°°˚˚ mungkin fict ini tak sebagus çαмα² fict yang lainnya, saya author baru yang belajar mencurah kan imajinasi saja yang ada dalam pikiran saya, jadi kalau fict ini buruk, saya mohon maaf sekali lagi, untuk fict ini mungkin tak terlalu banyak pertarungan, fict ini malah menuju keromance itu menurut saya,bila ada salah kata atau pun penulisan harap di maklumi.

bila anda tidak terlalu suka dengan fict ini, ya mau gimana lagi gak suka ya gak maksa. bila anda suka dengan fict ini minimal tinggal kan review anda sebagai tanda dukungan sesama pencinta funfict (^Ő^)/ ŐĶĂŶ..., ( ´ ▽ ` ) mαkαcíhhhh...

dan selamat membaca

.((●´ο`●) ŐŐŐŐŐŐŐ... ya, akhir akhir ini ff error ya? hah jadi gak dapet banyak inspirasi dech. Tapi tak apa lah yang penting cao. Dan ( ´ ▽ ` ) mαkαcíhhhh... buat yang udah review dang ngikutin fict kurang bermutu ane ini.

.

.

"anak yang terlahir sebagai manusia, dengan jiwa yang lama telah terkekang, menjadi pribadi baru yang tak tau akan asal usul nya dan siapa kedua orang tua nya, dan satu lagi, Naruto adalah seorang pemalu bila berhadapan dengan yang nama nya perempuan"

.

.

.

Akhir pekan yang sudah Naruto habis kan pun telah barakhir, nee chan nya sudah Naruto antar kan ke rumah kakek nya, sedang kan diri nya kembali melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa, belajar di akademi kuoh.

"O-ohayo minna" ucap Naruto yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas milik nya, "Ohayo Naru chan/Naruto kun" balas tiga serangkai menjawab salam Naruto, dan tak lama kemudian acara belajar mengajar pun di mulai.

**skip time**

Bel bunyi berakhir nya pelajaran pun terdengar, seluruh murid pun membereskan seluruh alat tulis dan belajar mereka dan memasukan nya kedalam tas, begitu pun juga Naruto yang sudah selesai membereskan peralatan nya. Naruto pun telah pergi meninggal kan ruang kelas bersama murid yang lain yang berjalan satu arah denan rumah milik nya. Namun setelah sampai dirumah, Naruto lekas mengganti baju dan bergegas ke salah satu cafe yang di buat kan oleh kakek nya untuk belajar bisnis atau sekedar mengisi waktu luang nya.

Tak banyak karyawan yang Naruto miliki, hanya 4 orang ditambah diri nya selaku bos yang terkadang ikut membantu bila banyak pelanggan, karena Naruto sendiri bukan tipe orang yang duduk diam tanpa melakukan apa pun.

"terima kasih teman teman atas bantuan nya, oh dan ini gaji untuk dua minggu terakhir ini, terima kasih atas kerja sama nya" ucap Naruto sambil menyerah kan amplop yang sudah bertuliskan nama pegawai nya disampul amplop itu. "arigato Naru chan, ada bonus lagi gak?" ucap terima kasih Narumi salah satu pegawai perempuan yang ada disitu sambil bertanya tentang bonus tambahan, "tenang nee chan, pasti ada kok, karena nee chan dan semua nya sudah bekerja keras" ucap .

Sahabat Narumi atau pegawai yang lain yang tau kelakuan Narumi dan Naruto hanya tersenyum, itu lah kelebihan Naruto, awal nya para pegawai bingung karena mendapat gaji lebih dari kontrak yang di tentukan, tapi seiring waktu mereka menyadari kalau alasan Naruto saat memberi bonus cuma tak masuk akal, kalau pepatah bilang, ada udang di balik batu, dan itu lah jawaban nya. Karena cafe Naruto yang semakin banyak pelanggan dan juga kerja keras pegawai adalah jawaban dari bonus yang Naruto berikan kepada pegawai milik nya.

**with Naruto**

Kini Naruto ingin kembali kerumah nya, karena waktu yang tertera pada jam yang terpasang di lengan kiri nya sudah menunjuk kan pukul 10:09 malam. Dan sudah terlalu malam untuk seorang pelajar yang masih berada di luar rumah nya. Tapi ini bukan alasan Naruto masih di luar rumah, karena Naruto sudah terbiasa pulang ke rumah larut malam selesai menutup dan mengunci seluruh pintu cafe.

Dalam perjalan pulang, Naruto dengan gaya seorang artis bergerak kesana kemari bernyanyi mengikuti alunan lagu yang di dengar lewat earphone milik nya, sampai sampai Naruto tak tau bila ada sebuah sosok melaju kencang kearah nya.

wuuuush bruaaak

"adu duh duh ittaaaai, siapa sih main tabrak orang seenak nya malam malam gini?" umpat Naruto merintih kesakitan saat seseoarang atau apalah itu? yang tiba tiba saja menghantam diri nya dengan keras sampai terjungkal kebelakang. " gomen" ucap sosok itu pada Naruto.

Mendengar suara dari pelaku penabrak buku kuduk Naruto langsung berdiri. Dia tau bahwa baru sadar kalau yang baru san menabrak nya adalah seorang perempuan, dengan langkah ngesot seribu bayangan Naruto mundur secepat mungkin dari pelaku penabrak. " go-gomen no-non-nona, aku tak se-sengaja menabrak mu, sekali lagi go-gomenasai non- nona" ucap maaf Naruto yang sudah mengambil jarak yang cukup untuk menghindari kontak fisik dari nya.

"seharus nya aku yang meminta maaf pada mu Naru chan, aku yang sudah menabrak mu hingga terjatuh. Tapi bisa kah kau pergi dari sini? minta maaf nya lain kali saja, tapi bidmsah kau pergi dari sini secepat mungkin Naruto?" ucap sosok itu juga meminta maaf dan menyuruh Naruto segera pergi dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin tanpa alasan yang pasti.

"So-so-sona chan, me-mengapa kau di sini ma-malam malam, dan ke-kenapa kau menyu-nyu-ruh pergi? apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan tingkah laku Sona yang menyuruh nya pergi begitu saja.

"tidak ada waktu Naru chan, cepat pergi dar-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata kata nya, Sona sudah di kageti sebuah kapak besar yang menuju pada nya.

whuuuus blum

Bunyi ledakan yang terdengar dari bentur kapak saat menyentuh tanah yang tak jauh dari Sona menghindar tadi, "untung masih sempat menghindar" batin Sona melihat kapak musuh nya sudah berada dalam radius satu meter di depan nya.

"a-apa yang sedang terjadi? me-mengapa ada makh-makhluk seperti itu?" batin Naruto kaget, karena baru pertama kali melihat sesosok monster yang ada di depan nya seperti sekarang. "So-Sona, apa di-dia ti-tidak apa apa?" gumam Naruto yang baru menyadari kalau dia tidak sendirian di situ, dan mengkhawatirkan keadaan teman sekelas nya.

"Naru chan pergilah cepat, aku tak ingin engkau kenapa napa bila terus berada di sini. Karena, aku tak kan memaafkan diri ku bila orang yang yang ku sayangi terluka di depan mata ku" teriak Sona yang tidak jauh dari Naruto dan menyuruh nya segera pergi hanya karena Sona tak sanggup melihat orang dia sayangi terluka atau mati di depan nya.

"ba-bagai ma-mana dengan Sona? a-ak-" "cepat pergilah, aku akan menahan nya dan engkau pergi lah" potong Sona segera menyuruh Naruto segera pergi, san akhir nya dengan berat hati Naruto pergi meninggal kan Sona bertarung sendiri melawan iblis banteng.

**"hahaha, bijak juga kau iblis kecil. menyuruh manusia rendah itu pergi karena kau tak ingin dia melihat ku menikmati tubuh mu, hahaha."** ucap sombong iblis banteng yang percaya diri mengatakan semua hal yang ada dalam pikiran nya.

"itu tak akan pernah terjadi iblis liar, karena aku tak kan semudah itu kau kalah kan" ucap Sona percaya diri kalau bisa menghadapi sosok monster yang menjadi musuh nya sekarang.

**"hahaha, baik lah kalau itu mau mu, maka bersiap siap lah kunikmati tubuh mungil mu"** ucap sang monster yang juga percaya diri dan setelah itu melesak bersama kapak nya menyerang Sona.

whuuus blum whush whus, braak braak kreaak..

Suara angin yang di lalui kapak terdengar cukup nyaring, dan juga bunyi benturan kapak dan tanah juga terdengar menggema di tempat itu. Sedangkan Sona sendiri yang bersusah payah menghindari serangan kapak itu, kini malah kian terdesak saat kapak itu ingin mengoyak sihir perlindungan milik nya.

**Naruto pov**

"kenapa aku malah pergi meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian di saat bahaya sedang mengancam jiwa dan raga nya". " ah sial sial siaaal, apa yang aku harus lakukan? KAMI SAMA tolong beri hamba mu ini kekuatan untuk menolong gadis itu".

Ku berteriak sekuat mungkin karena menyadari kesalahan ku meninggalkan Sona di sana sendiri. Dan ku sebenar nya tak tau harus berbuat apa untuk menolong Sona, hanya bisa berdoa kepada KAMI SAMA agar memberikan ku kekuatan untuk menolong Sona.

"iyaaaaaa" suara teriakan terdengar nyaring dalam pendengaran ku.

"So-Sona, tidak aku harus menolong nya" suara teriakan Sona membuat ku berlari secepat mungkin ketempat nya, dan sesegera mungkin menolong nya walau nyawa taruhan nya, yang terpenting menolong nya dulu.

**Naruto pov end**

**"hahaha, sekarang aku bisa menikmati tubuh mungil mu iblis kecil,hahaha" **seringai iblis banteng semakin lebar melihat lawan nya yang mulai tak berdaya di hadapan nya.

"hei le-lepas kan dia" ucap Naruto yang baru saja tiba ditempat itu dengan membawa sebuah pipa besi yang ada di gemgaman dengan sedikit gemetar.

**"hahaha, apa yang bisa manusia kecil seperti mu? apa kau berniat menyerah kan nyawamu? bila iya, maka akan senang hati akan aku lakukan hahaha" **ucap senang iblis banteng dan meremeh kan Naruto yang gemetaran memegang batang besi itu.

"Naruto, kenapa kau kembali? cepat pergi, cepat pergi dari sini Naruto" teriak Sona melihat Naruto kembali lagi, tapi dengan tegas Sona menyuruh Naruto pergi lagi.

"a-aku tak a-akan pergi, a-aku-aku a-a-akan melindungi Sona walau aku harus mati" ucap Naruto yang awal nya gugup itu dengan lantang menyerukan bahwa dia akan mempertaruhkan nyawa nya untuk melindungi Sona.

"Naruto-kun" gumam Sona pelan sambil menitikan air mata dari sudut sudut mata nya.

**"aku tersanjung manusia, tapi maaf kau akan segera mati" **ucap iblis banteng itu dan mulai mengayun kan kapak nya kearah Naruto. Naruto tak tinggal diam melihat itu, hanya berbekal sedikit ilmu beladiri, Naruto menangkis semua serangan yang di lakukan oleh iblis banteng.

cettang cettang sling sraaak

Berulang kali Naruto harus menahan semua serangan yang dia terima, dan tak sampai di situ. Naruto bekerja extra karena kuatan di antara mereka terbilang sangat jauh.

whuuus sling jleb.

Ujung batang besi Naruto terpotong, dan potongan nya menancap ditanah. Tak sampai di situ saja, tangan Naruto mulai meneteskan darah karena lecet lecet di karena kan terlalu erat memegang batang itu dan menahan serangan lawan.

"Naruto sudah hentikan" ucap Sona yang tengah melihat Naruto sudah tak bertenaga lagi. lihat saja yang sekarang, nafas tersenggal senggal, baju sudah lusuh penuh sobekan dan bekas luka gesekan dengan tanah, dan satu lagi yang membuat Sona memendam sedih saat seluruh tangan yang di gunakan memegang batang besi meneteskan banyak darah.

"Sona hosh te-ten hosh ang saja hosh, aku ba-baik baik saja hosh" ucap Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal senggal dan jangan lupa kan gagap nya itu yang masih setia ia miliki.

**"kuat juga kau manusia bisa bertahan selama ini, tapi ini bukan saat nya main main. karena aku akan membunuh mu dengan sekali tebas" **ucap iblis banteng menyanjung ketahanan Naruto yang masih bisa bertahan sampai saat ini, meskipun sang iblis cuma main main, tapi dia salut dengan Naruto yang masih bisa bertahan.

"dan aku juga tak kan menyerah hosh melawan makhluk hosh yang berani hosh malawan makhluk hosh yang lebih lemah hosh dari mu" ucap Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal senggal menanggapi hinaan atau pujian yang tak berarti untuk nya, karena yang sekarang iya pikirkan adalah cara mengalahkan sosok di depan nya itu.

"hyaaaa**/hyaaaa" **ucap mereka bersamaan dan melaju menyerang satu sama lain.

Sang iblis yang mengayunkan kapak nya kearah leher Naruto berniat untuk memenggal kepala Naruto, tapi Naruto dengan sigap menunduk menghindari serangan tersebut dan mengambil ancang ancang menancapkan batang besi yang berada dalam genggaman nya tersebu. Karena batang besi itu sudah sedikit terpotong menjadi runcing, maka kesampatan tersebut digunakan untuk menusuk jantung iblis liar.

"MATI LAH KAU IBLIS JAHANAM" teriak Naruto sambil mengarah kan batang besi nya menuju iblis banteng tersebut.

jleb

...( diam tak ada suara, di sekiling mereka serasa waktu itu berhenti, seolah seluruh alam sedang menyaksikan apa yang Naruto lakukan kepada sang iblis)

"hah hah, akhir nya." ucap Naruto yang berhasil menancap kan batang besi itu kebagian dada sang iblis, dan mendorong sang iblis hingga ambruk kebelakang setelah kena tusukan dari Naruto.

**"aku kalah, aku tak menyangka bisa kalah kan oleh manusia rendahan" **batin sang iblis yang sudah ambruk terkena batang besi itu, padahal hanya batang besi biasa, tapi kenapa membuat seluruh pergerakan serasa mati rasa seketika.

Sona yang melihat detik detik terakhir pertarungan itu sempat menutup mata nya karena tak kuasa melihat Naruto bila terbunuh nanti nya. Karena lama tak ada respon sama sekali dari pertarungan itu alias sudah sunyi senyap. Dalam benak Sona, Sona memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua mata untuk melihat keadaan Naruto.

Sungguh Sona tak menyangka dengan apa yang ia lihat, tak pernah terkira bahwa Naruto masih berhasil selamat dan memenangkan pertarungan itu juga. sungguh hati nya gembira saat melihat Naruto masih hidup, sungguh saat ini Sona tak mampu berkata kata lagi, dengan cepat Sona berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Naaarutoooo" teriak Sona riang gembira sambil berlari menuju Naruto.

"So-sona, hah li-lihat lah hah hah aku berhasil, aku-"

seleb jleb

**"aku kalah, mengapa aku kalah? bila aku mati, maka mati lah bersama ku ke neraka manusia rendahan" **ucap sang iblis tak menerima di kalah kan oleh manusia yang lebih lemah dari nya. Dan di detik terakhir hidup nya, sang iblis sempat menusuk Naruto dengan batang besi itu lebih dalam dan setelah itu melebur menjadi partikel debu yang tertiup oleh angin.

"Na-Narutooooo" Sona hanya melebarkan mata nya saat sebuah besi runcing itu menembus tubuh Naruto. Dan tak hanya itu Sona juga sempat melihat si iblis banteng melebur menjadi partikel setelah menusuk Naruto dari belakang.

Sona berlari secepat mungkin menuju Naruto yang hampir saja jatuh ketanah kalau Sona tidak sigap menangkap Naruto dalam dekapan nya, " Naruto hiks hiks bertahan lah Naruto, kumohon bertahan lah hiks hiks, aku akan segara mengobati mu Naruto, ja- jadi kumohon bertahan lah" ucap Sona setelah berhasil menangkap Naruto dan di iringi tangisan kesedihan melihat Naruto yang hampir merenggang nyawa.

"ja-jangan me-menangis So-sonna chan uhuk uhuk, a-aku su-sudah tak apa apa, uhuk uhuk karena uhuk Sona tidak ke-kenapa napa" ucap Naruto terputus putus (bukan gagap lo yo) dan batuk darah berulang ulang. tak lupa mengulurkan tangan nya untuk menghapus air mata yang Sona keluarkan.

"ta-tapi-" "ssssttt, tak ba-baik ga-gadis uhuk ca-cantik menangis. a-aku se-uhuk huk" potong Naruto saat Sona ingin berkata sesuatu pada nya, dan Naruto tak bisa melanjut kan ucapan nya karena terbatuk dan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulut nya.

"Naruto, bertahan lah Naruto" ucap Sona bertambah khawatir, apalagi energy yang dia salurkan tidak bekerja sama sekali, dan Sona pun menambah kapasitas energy yang di salur kan pada Naruto dan hanya mampu berharap Naruto dapat di selamat kan.

"cu-cukup So-Sonna chan, a-aku-akhu-" ucap Naruto pun terhenti bersamaan dengan jatuh nya telapak tangan yang tadi sempat Naruto gunakan untuk menghapus air mata Sona.

"Naruto, bangun Naruto, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku Naruto, kumohoon" teriak Sona histeris saat tubuh Naruto kian lemas tak berdaya tak bernafas dan tak bernyawa lagi. sungguh hati Sona sangat kalut melihat dengan mata kepala nya sendiri Naruto yang telah menghembuskan Nafas terakhir.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir di belakang Sona, " kaichou apa ya-" tiba tiba sosok yang baru keluar dari lingkaran sihir bertanya pada sang kaicho. Tapi kata kata nya terhenti begitu saja, saat sosok tersebut melihat Sona memeluk seseorang tersebut sambil menangis dan memanggil manggil nama seseorang yang di peluakan nya berulang ulang.

**Tsubaki pov**

Sore saat menjelang malam Sona kaichou menyuruh ku pergi kedunia bawah untuk mengirim kan berkas berkas mengenai pembasmian iblis liar dan sebagai nya. Sebelum benar benar berangkat kedunia bawah, perasaan ku benar benar kalut, seperti mendapat kan firasat buruk yang akan segera terjadi malam ini.

Saat di dunia bawah aku sungguh di sugui pertanyaan beruntun oleh kakak Sona atau bisa disebut Mao Serafal/ Serafal Sitri. mulai bertanya keberadaan Sona, kondisi, kegiatan, dengan siapa berhubungan( sudah punya pacar apa belum), sampai teet teet ( surgei membuktikan = dhet dhot *sensor* hªhªhªhªHªhª =)).

Setelah selesai melakukan tugas ku, aku langsung mentranfer diriku kedunia manusia melalui lingkaran sihir. Tapi terkejut nya diri ku saat merasakan kan aura iblis liar Dan aura iblis dari Sona. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan langsung telport ke tampat Sona berada.

"kaichou apa ya-" tanya ku saat selesai krluar dari lingkaran sihir. tapi ucapan ku berhenti tiba tiba saat melihat sekeliling yang hancur berantakan dan melihat Sona menangisi sosok yang ada dalam pelukan nya. Aku terdiam beberapa saat sambil mencerna apa yang terajdi ditempat ini dan perlahan ku langkah kan kaki ku menuju Sona yang tdak jauh di depan ku.

**Tsubaki pov end**

"kaichou, apa yang terjadi" tanya Tsubaki yang sudah berada disamping Sona.

"Naruto, Naruto bangun" ucap Sona yang masih belum menerima kepergian Naruto. "kaichou tenang lah, kita masih bisa merenkarnasi Naruto bukan? kita masih memiliki kesempatan menyelamatkan Naruto ?" ucap Tsubaki menenang kan sang Kaichou yang terlihat depresi dengan kematian Naruto, dan itu cukup membuat Tsubaki selaku Queen dari Sona itu khawatir dengan kondisi Sona yang masih terguncang (trauma).

Dan pertama kali dalam seumur hidup Tsubaki melihat Kaichou nya sedrepsi karena kematian Naruto. Tsubaki sendiri tau bila sang Kaichou memiliki perasaan terhadap Naruto, tapi Tsubaki tak tau jika meninggal nya Naruto bisa membuat Sona sedepresi ini. hanya satu yang Tsubaki dapat mengerti, yaitu adalah tentang besar nya cinta Sona terhadap Naruto.

"Kaichou, kita masih bisa menyelamatkan Naruto dengan merenkarnasi nya, jadi kumohon tenang lah.

**Di tempat Odin**

deg

"perasaan ini? yah, tidak salah lagi. Ini Naru chan" di salah satu ruangan. Tiba tiba jantung Rossweisse berdetak merasakan firasat buruk tentang Naruto. Ntah mengapa sensasi yang iya rasakan sangat berhubungan dengan Naruto.

"Odin Sama, Odin Sama!" teriak Rossweisse memanggil Odin dengan tergesah gesah, berlari menuju yempat Odin berada. "ada apa Rossweisse chan? mengapa kau terlihat tergesah gesah begitu? apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mu?" tanya Odin melihat Rossweisse berlari mendekati nya dengan tergesah gesah.

"apa Odin Sama merasakan nya? maksud ku, merasakan firasat buruk tentang Naru chan?" tanya Rossweisse lagi saat sudah tenang tak tergesah gesah lagi. "ya, aku merasakan sesuatu sedang terjadi pada Naruto. Ku harap, ini tidak berhubungan dengan ketiga fraksi" jawab Odin yang juga merasakan firasat buruk yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Dan berharap kalau Naruto tak berurusan dengan ketiga fraksi.

**Sona pov**

"benar, benar yang dikatakan Tsubaki. Aku bisa merenkarnasi nya menjadi iblis. Dengan begitu Naruto bisa hidup lagi." ujar ku yang senang dan juga melupakan fakta kalau aku dapat merenkarnasi Naruto menjadi Iblis. "Arigato,Arigato Tsubaki, aku memang teman yang dapat di andalkan" ujar ku senang dan berterima kasih pada Tsubaki telah menjadi teman yang selalu dapat di andal kan dalam keadaan genting seperti ini.

"tak masalah Kaichou, aku senang bisa membantu mu. Da aku yakin Naruto sangat berharga untuk mu kan" ucap Tsabaki yang tidak jauh dari samping ku, dan kata kata terakhir yang di ucap kan nya membuat ku merona bak kepiting rebus kalau saja bukan dalam situasi seperti ini.

**Sona pov end**

Dan memikirkan bidak apa yang cocok untuk Naruto, maka yang bereaksi hanya bidak pwan saja dari sekian banyak bidak yang tersisa milik Sona.

Di letakanlah bidak catur di depan dada nya dengan kedua tangan Naruto seperti menggenggam bidak tersebut. "Atas Nama ku "Souna Shitori" aku merenkarnasi Naruto menjadi budak iblis ku" dengan selesai nya mantra yang di lafal kan oleh Sona, bidak catur itu mulai bercahaya seiring dengan lingkaran sihir yang juga bercahaya dilantai tempat Naruto tertidur (mati).

Sona dan Tsubaki sempat menyipitkan pandangan nya saat Naruto sedang di selimuti cahaya yang cukup terang bagi indera penglihatan, baik manusia maupun iblis.

"a-apa yang ter-jadi? ke-kenapa dengan Naruto kun?" ucap Sona tergagap melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Dan itu juga tak jau beda dengan yang di alami Tsubaki dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang "apa yang terjadi? ada apa dengan nya?" ujar Tsubaki heran dengan proses renkarnasi yang terjadi di depan nya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer : naruto bukan milik ice**

**Warn : crossover, gaje, typo bertebaran,**

**DLDR, mind to review**

**Naruto x DxD**

.

.

Warning: ABAL, GAJE, MISS TYPO (bertebaran), SEMI-CANNON, OC, OOC, AND ETC.

Note : terima kasih sudah mereview fict ini. Dan saya banyak banyak mohon maaf udan bikin kerabat Fanfict penasaran.. Tapi begitu lah saya... yang udah dari sono nya udah kayak gitu.

bila anda tidak terlalu suka dengan fict ini, ya mau gimana lagi gak suka ya gak maksa. bila anda suka dengan fict ini minimal tinggal kan review anda sebagai tanda dukungan sesama pencinta funfict (^Ő^)/ ŐĶĂŶ..., ( ´ ▽ ` ) mαkαcíhhhh...

dan selamat membaca

.

.

.

"anak yang terlahir sebagai manusia, dengan jiwa yang lama telah terkekang, menjadi pribadi baru yang tak tau akan asal usul nya dan siapa kedua orang tua nya, dan satu lagi, Naruto adalah seorang pemalu bila berhadapan dengan yang nama nya perempuan"

.

.

.

**Di Kyoto**

deg deg deg

Kota Kyoto sekarang di landa kecemasan, banyak dari mereka yang bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi pada mereka seperti sekarang ini. "hei, apa kau merasakan nya?" tanya warga satu kepada warga yang ada di dekat nya. "ya, aku juga merasakan nya, tapi bukan kita saja yang seperti nya merasakan nya" ucap warga warga yang juga merasakan nya, dan juga menunjuk keseliling nya yang terlihat cemas akan hal yang mereka rasakan secara bersamaan.

"Kurama sama, saya ijin melapor" ucap salah satu orang masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang memiliki arsitektur seperti kerajaan yang dengan 9 kursi dan satu meja agak panjang dengan 4 kursi saling berhadapan dan satu lagi di tempat paling ujung.

"ya silahkan. Dan berita apa yang bisa kau laporkan pada ku?" ucap sosok yang di di panggil Kurama memberikan ijin bawahan nya untuk melapor.

"sekarang di Kyoto sedang terjadi kepanikan masal, dan banyak pula dari mereka yang takut dan kepanikan karena merasakan sesuatu yang saya juga rasakan saat ini' ucap bawahan itu sambil mengutaran perasaan yang dia rasakan juga.

"soal itu. Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku belum bisa memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan perasaan ini. Kalau begitu kumpulkan ke delapan pemimpin Yokai wilayah, dan bilang akan diadakan rapat mendadak tentang kekacauan ini" setelah perbingcangan itu dianggap selesai. Kurama menyuruh bawahan nya mengumpulkan ke delapan Yokai pemimpin wilayah yang berada di Kyoto.

**skip time pertemuan para petinggi Yokai**

"Bisa ku tau alasan nya Kurama? Hingga kau repot repot mengadakan rapat ini? Dan setau ku, yang paling sulit di datang kerapat adalah diri mu" Ucap salah satu pemimpin yang kita tau nama nya adalah Shukaku. Komen pedas yang dilontar kan nya, membuat pulung hati Kurama terasa tertusuk benda tajam dan yang lain hanya mengangguk mendengar komen yang di lontarkan Shukaku.

"iya, sebenarnya aku juga ingin tahu alasan nya kau menyuruh kita berkumpul kemari. Apa ini ada hubungan nya dengan kepanikan masal yang terjadi di Kyoto?" ucah salah salah satu pemimpin lain nya yang terdengar bijak yaitu Son Goku.

"sebelum nya terima kasih atas kedatangan nya. Dan untuk rapat kali ini membahas masalah kepanikan yang ada di Kyoto. Aku juga tak tau apa yang terjadi, tetapi aku juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengikat ku di dalam sini." ucap Kurama menjelasakan mengenai acara rapat dadakan yang dia adakan sekarang sambil mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan pada nya saat itu.

"mengenai hal itu, aku juga merasakan apa yang Kurama san rasakan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi apa kaitan nya dengan kita para Yokai? sedangkan kita saja tau apa yang sedang menjadi kegundahan kita sekarang" ucap Matatabi yang ikut andil dalam pertemuan kali ini, juga mengungkapkan perasaan yang dia rasakan.

"kita tak tau apa dan kenapa ini terjadi, tapi ada satu hal yang menyebabkan tali yang mengikat kita tersambung. Bila begitu, maka orang itu adalah pemegang seluruh batin dan ikatan para Yokai. Dan dan-" "dan apa? jangan banyak dan kalo ngomong, capek tau denger nya" ucap Nanabi yang bosen mendengarkan ucapan Hachibi. "maka dari itu jangan selah ucapan ku bodoh, kau ngajak ribut rupa nya" ucap Hachibi tak terima ucapan nya di selah begitu saja, dan lebih parah nya lagi mereka hampir berkelahi gara gara masalah sepele tersebut.

"sudah sudah, ngapain sih ribut ribut. Lebih baik kita kembali kemasalah awal. Mengenai ucapan Hachibi, apa yang kau maksud itu adalah dia adalah pemimpin seluruh Yokai atau ada hal yang lain?" ucap Kurama menenang kan kedua sosok yang sedang ingin berkelahi, sedang yang lain hanya tenang tenang saja, seperti tak ada hal yang menarik untuk di ikuti, kecuali pertemuan ini.

"bisa dibilang begitu, kemungkinan dia adalah pemimpin para Yokai atau bisa di sebut dengan Nenek Moyang kita sebagia Yokai" ucap Son Goku yang menjawab pertanyaan Kurama, Karena Hachibi sedang mood marah besar. Jadi Son Goku memuutuskan menjawab pertanyaan Kurama.

"bukan kah Nenek Moyang kita sudah tiada berabad abad yang lalu? apa kau ingin bilang jika Nenek Moyang kita berenkarnasi?" ucap Matatabi bertanya tentang kepastian yang di ucap kan Oleh Son Goku.

"kita juga belum tau itu. Tapi, menurut para leluhur kita. Dia meninggalkan kita disini untuk hidup damai. Sedang kan dia dikabarkan meninggal, dan juga ada yang bilang kalu dia menyegel kehidupan nya dan terlahir lagi menjadi seorang anak kecil. Tapi kita tak tau mana kabar yang benar dari cerita tersebut" ucap Kurama yang kurang pasti tentang cerita para leluhur nya. Dan juga tak ada bukti bila cerita para leluhur itu nyata.

Perundingan Para petinggi Yokai belum membuah kan hasil sama sekali. Tak ada seorang pun yang tau mengenai asal usul masalah yang baru datang ini. Hanya menunggu, dan mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin dengan semua masalah ini.

**With Sona &amp; Tsubaki**

"Tsu-Tsubaki, apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" tanya Sona yang masih melihat cahaya putih keemasan yang masih setia membungkus tubuh Naruto di dalam nya.

"A-aku juga tak tau Kaichou. Aku tak pernah melihat ini sebelum nya, atau renkarnasi yang aneh seperti ini" jawab Tsubaki yang juga tak tau tentang keanehan yang terjadi di depan nya sekarang ini.

Dengan langkah gontai Sona menghampiri cahaya yang membungkus Naruto saat ini. Dia tak berfikir bahwa cahaya adalah musuh alami nya. Tetapi cahaya ini sungguh berbeda, jika cahaya ini berniat melukai nya. Maka sedari tadi Sona sudah menjadi abu saat ledakan cahaya yang pertama selesai merenkarnasi Naruto.

"Sona, apa yang kau lakukan" tanya Tsubaki yang melihat King sekaligus teman nya itu menghampiri gumpalan cahaya yang masih menyelubungi tubuh Naruto.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Sona mulai masuk dalam gumpalan cahaya. Meski Tsubaki berulang kali memanggilnya . Tetepi tak dia gubris sama sekali, hanya ada Naruto yang di fikiran nya saat ini hanya Naruto Naruto dan Naruto.

**With Naruto**

**"Ruto-sama..Naruto-sama..kumohon bangunlah Naruto sama." **panggil nya berulang kali kepada Naruto menyuruh tuk bangun. **"Naruto sama bangunlah, sudah saat nya engkau bangkit" **panggil nya sekali lagi menyuruh Naruto bangun dari kematian nya.

"seperti ada yang memanggilku? tapi siapa? apa aku sudah mati ya? apa Sona baik baik saja?" tanya Naruto dalam hati nya. Dan sungguh Naruto bertanya tanya tentang kondisi nya dan Sona. Apa dia baik baik Saja? dan apakah dia juga sudah mati. Terlalu banyak yang menjadi beban dalam pikiran nya.

Perlahan Naruto membuka kedua mata nya. mengedarkan pandangan nya keselurung penjuru tempat. Tapi yang dia lihat hanya warna kuning emas. Yang menghiasi seluruh tempat itu. "tempat apa ini? apa ini Surga?" tanya Naruto yang masih bingung dengan tempat yang dia tempati sekarang.

**"akhir nya Naruto sama sudah bangun. selamat datang kembali Naruto sama" **sosok yang sedari tadi memanggil Naruto pun berbicara kembali, terlihat sangat bahagia saat dia melihat Naruto sudah bangun.

"si-siapa kau? tunjuk kan wujud mu. Dan tempat apa ini?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit takut, dikarenakan suara yang merangsak pendengaran nya.

**"Naruto sama melupakan ku? ah kasian nya diriku, masak bodiguard sekuat dan setampan diriku ini dengan mudah nya di lupakan begitu saja. Malang betul nasib ku" **ucap lebay sosok itu, yang merasa sok cakep dan sok kuat di depan Naruto.

"apa maksud mu melupakan mu? aku tak pernah mengenal mu yang sok kecakepan itu." ujar Naruto lantang, karena dia tak merasa kenal dengan sosok itu meski belum melihat wajah nya ataupun bentuk nya. "dan tunjuk kan wujud mu" ujar Naruto sekali lagi.

Bulan purnama yang tadi nya indah, kini berubah warna menjadi merah. Dengan tulisan segel terukir ditengah bulan itu. hanya sebagian besar orang saja yang bisa melihat kejadian aneh tersebut termasuk petinggi 3 fraksi, dan yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata rata makhluk supranatural yang bisa melihat kejadian bulan merah tersebut.

Sedang ditempat Naruto, tiba tiba saja dari dalam tanah muncul patung kayu dengan mata tertutup kain putih sedang bersujud di depan Naruto.

**"hamba sudah datang Naruto sama" **ucap sosok besar tersebut yang sudah datang dihadapan Naruto.

"si-siapa kau? kau monster" ujar Naruto takut, melihat patung kayu raksasa sedang besujud di depan nya.

**"ternyata anda sudah melupakan saya Naruto sama. saya adalah jubei, pengawal anda yang ikut menjaga pohon shinju. dan ini adalah cangkang kosong atau bisa di sebut Gedo Mazo. karena seluruh kekuatan saya di segel oleh anak nona Kaguya, dan tubuh saya di segel di bulan" **ucap jubei menjelaskan siapa diri nya dan kondisi nya yang sekarang.

"Kaguya? siapa dia? dan apa hubungan nya semua itu dengan ku" tanya Naruto yang semakin bingung dengan kenyataan yang baru saja dia dapat kan.

**"Nona Kaguya adalah kekasih Naruto sama, tetapi saat banyak pertempuran yang memakan banyak korban. Akhir nya nona Kaguya memakan buah Pohon Shinju dan mendapatkan kekuatan Dewa. Tapi dari situ lah awal dari perjalan anda Naruto Sama hingga seperti ini". **ucap Jubei sedikit menceritakan seseorang yang bernama Kaguya itu.

"kekasih? aku tak pernah merasa memimiliki ikatan dengan siapa pun dan apa maksud nya dia kekasih ku? dan apa juga maksud nya dengan peperangan?" tanya Naruto yang tambah puyeng dengan informasi yang dia dapat dari sosok di depan nya yang mengaku pelayan nya.

**"hah, ini akan butuh waktu lama untuk menjelaskan. mending aku panggil saja tongkat itu" **gumam Jubei yang pasrah bila harus menghadapi tuan nya yang sekarang yang tidak ingat sama sekali tentang masa lalu nya.

**With Odin &amp; Rossweisse**

Odin dan Rossweisse yang sudah khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto pun harus di buat khawatir lagi. Bagaimana tidak khawatir, tongkat yang dulu datang bersama Naruto itu mulai bercahaya terang. Tongkat yang awal nya mirip sebuah kayu lapuk itu kini berubah menjadi hitam keemasan dengan Aura Yokai menyeruak keluar.

"Odin sama tongkat milik Naruto" ucap Rossweisse pada Odin yang melihat perubahan pada tongkat milik Naruto saat ini. "tadi Naruto sekarang tongkat nya, apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini?" ujar Odin mengenai kejanggalan dari tadi yang belum berakhir sampai sekarang.

Tongkat tersebut mulai bergerak dari tempat nya atau kamar Naruto. Dan tongkat itu sengaja di tinggal di kamar Naruto, karena tongkat itu yang berada di samping Naruto saat pertama kali Odin bertemu Naruto.

Cahaya keemasan yang keluar dari tubuh tongkat itu mulai menutupi seluruh tubuh tongkat itu. Dengan cepat tongkat itu merangsak keluar memecah kan jendela kamar milik Naruto. Pergi entah kemana, yang Odin &amp; Rossweisse juga pun tak tau.

"Rossweisse gunakan sihir mu, kita susul tongkat itu. Mungkin dia tau apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Naruto" dengan sekali perintah, Rossweisse langsung menyiapkan sihir nya dan mengikuti tongkat milik Naruto pergi.

Selama pengejaran yang cukup lama, Odin beserta Rossweisse masih bisa menyusul di belakang tongkat tersebut, meski berada dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh.

**Di tempat Naruto &amp; Jubei**

"apa maksud nya dengan tongkat ku? apa yang kau maksud tongkat lapuk yang terlihat terbuat dari batang pohon itu? tanya Narito bingung pada Jubei, yang sedang memanggil tongkat milik Naruto sendiri tak tau tentang tongkat yang di bicara kan Jubei. Yang dia tau, hanya ada tongkat lapuk, terbuat dari batang pohon yang menghiasi ruang kamar milik nya.

**"ya..tidak salah lagi Naruto sama. Itu adalah tongkat yang saya maksud" **ujar Jubei membenarkan pernyataan dari Naruto.

"trus apa hubungan nya tongkat itu dengan ku?" tanya Naruto bingung lagi pada sosok Jubei.

**"sebaik nya kita menanti nya saja. Dengan begitu Naruto sama, akan tau semua kebenaran nya nanti" **ucap Jubei bijaksana menyuruh Naruto menunggu kedatangan tongkat milik nya. Dan untuk menjelaskan kenyataan yang pernah Naruto lupakan.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, kenapa aku masih hidup? maksud ku, tadi kan aku sudah hampir mati" ucap Naruto pasrah mendengar jawaban Jubei. Dan Naruto juga bertanya, kenapa diri nya tak mati/sekarat, karena pertarungan yang Naruto ingat tadi membuat babak belur. Dan mungkin saja mati.

**"soal itu! Naruto sama bisa bertanya pada sosok wanita berkacamata itu. Dan seperti nya dia lah yang membuat Naruto sama hidup kembali dan melepas segel kehidupan Naruto sama. Dan Aura Naruto sama juga sedikit berbeda dari sebelum nya." **ucap Jubei yang sedikit memberi pernyataan tentang kadaan Naruto yang sekarang kembali sehat karena sosok berkaca mata yang Jubei belum tau nama nya.

"maksud mu Sona? anak yang ku bantu tadi kah?" tanya Naruto ragu ragu menjawab pernyataan yang Jubei utarakan pada Naruto.

**"mungkin saj- Ah.. seperti nya sudah datang"** ucap Jubei yang kurang yakin, tapi segera terpotong saat merasakan kedatangan yang sudah di nantikan oleh nya.

"..." Naruto diam dan mengernyitkan dahi nya, tanda tak mengerti maksud dari Jubei barusan.

**swinggg swinggg jleb kraatak kratak**

Suara benda yang melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan menancap tidak jauh di depan Naruto berada. Dan jangan lupakan retakan yang menjalar dengan radius 3 meter persegi itu. Ditambah aura seperti emas dan kilat kilat petir yang memercik di antara aura emas tersebut.

Bila dilihat sekilas saja, maka tongkat tersebut seperti tongkat yang terbuat dari logam hitam berukiran emas dibagian ujung dan ujung. Berbeda dengan perkiraan Naruto, dia tidak yakin jika tongkat yang ada di depan nya saat ini adalah tongkat yang terpajang di kamar milik nya.

Naruto yakin, tongkat yang dipajang di rumah nya itu berbeda jauh dari tongkat yang ada di depan nya. Mulai dari bentuk, warna dan juga aura serta kilat petir yang menyambar. "apa apa'an benda itu? datang datang sudah menghancirkan tempat ini" batin Naruto yang tadi selesai melihat tongkat itu datang dan sedikit membuat kerusakan di depan nya. "apa ini tongkat yang di maksud Jubei? jika ini benar milik ku, kenapa terlihat berbeda dari apa yang ada di kamar" tambah nya lagi sambil menilai dan membandingkan dengam tongkat yang dia miliki.

"Jubei..apa benda itu yang kau maksud kan?" tanya Naruto yang sudah mengambil kesadaran nya, setelah kedatangam tongkat itu.

**"seperti yang Naruto sama bilang. Ini adalah tongkat yang selalu setia menemani anda. Dan dia juga memiliki setengah ingatan dan kekuatan milik anda." **ucap Jubei membenarkan petanyaan Naruto, mengenai tongkat yang berada di depan mereka.

"terus apa yang bisa dilakukang nya sekarang? emz.. maksud ku,apa yang kita lakukan dengan tongkat itu" tanya Naruto untuk mengetahui hal yang akan di lakukan selanjutnya.

**"Naruto sama hanya perlu menyentuh nya saja. Dan dia juga tau apa yang lakukan sekarang. Bukan begitu Eda?" **Jawab Jubei memberikan intruksi yang tanyakan Naruto pada nya. Dan memanggil nama tongat itu dengan nama Eda. Dan direspon oleh Eda dengan kerlipan cahaya. Dan itu terlihat di bagian ukiran ukiran emas yang menyala dan meredup berulang ulang.

**Di luar Barrier**

Sebuah cahaya emas masih setia menyelimuti tubuh Naruto di dalam nya. Sebuah cahaya terang berwarna emas dan sangat menyilaukan mata. Dan bila di lihat lebih dekat lagi, cahaya emas itu terbentuk seperti kubah setengah bola lingkaran.

Disisi lain. Sona yang sedari tadi berusaha mendekati Barrier tersebut pun tak berhasil memasuki nya, karena sebuah penghalang menahan nya untuk tidak bisa masuk dalam Barrier itu. Sedangkan Tsubaki, hanya melihat sedih sosok sang Kaichou yang di landa depresi di sekitaran Barrier tersebut. Rasa nya Tsubaki tidak sanggup bila melihat sang Kaichou dengan keeadaan yang seperti itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, dia menyadari sesuatu mendekat, Sampai ketika dia merasakan sesuatu itu benar benar mendekati Barrier tersebut.

**hwuuus swing swing sling**

Sebuah cahaya emas yang ber aura sama dengan Barrier tersebut. Melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kaarah Barrier dan tanpa berhenti, langsung menerjang masuk kedalam nya. Hembusan angin disertai suara gesekan yang di buat oleh cahaya tersebut, terdengar dan terasa kuat saat sudah menyentuh Barrier tersebut. Sehingga membuat Sona dan Tsubaki menutup mata, karena debu yang berterbangan disebabkan oleh hembusan angin itu. Karena posisi mereka juga sangat dekat dengan Barrier tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi? aku tak bisa melihat apa apa sekarang. Dan lagi, aku tak bisa melihat apapun karena debu ini. Dan semoga Sona Kaichou baik baik saja di sana" ucap Tsubaki dalam hati karena tak bisa melihat apa pun yag terjadi, karena debu debu tersebut mengurangi jarak pandang nya. Dan tak lupa, Tsubaki juga mengharapkan Kaichou nya baik baik saja di sana.

"kenapa lagi ini? sebenar nya apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto kun? Naruto kun, ku harap kau baik baik saja" gumam Sona pada diri nya. Karena diri nya masih gelisah mengenai hal hal yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Di tambah hal hal yang sebelum nya belum pernah terjadi, yang membuat Sona harap harap cemas mengenai keselamatan Naruto.

**tap tap**

Sebuah suara tapak kaki terdengar tidak jauh dari Barrier milik Naruto. Debu debu yang bertebaran karena lesatan cahaya emas tadi, kini kian menipis. Dan menampak kan dua sosok baru yang datang setelah lesatan cahaya itu.

"apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Odin yang baru sampai di tempat tersebut. Dan bertanya tanya, karena melihat kondisi sekeliling yang tak begitu baik.

"aku pun juga tak tau Odin sama. Mungkin mereka tau apa yang terjadi disini. Dan mungkin, kubah itu juga ada hubungan nya dengan Naruto" jawab Rossweisse yang juga tak tau menau dengan kondisi yang terjadi di area tersebut.

"maksud mu kedua iblis tersebut?" tanya Odin lagi, dan memastikan perkataan Rossweisse yang juga menunjuk pada kedua gadis yang tak jauh di depan nya. Dan hanya di jawab anggukan saja oleh Rossweisse.

**With Naruto**

"hanya perlu menyentuh nya saja bukan?" tanya Naruto memastikan perkataan dari Jubei.

**"ya. Naruto sama hanya perlu menyentuhnya saja" **ucap Jubei meyakinkan Naruto untuk menyentuh Tongkat itu.

"kau yakin tidak apa apa? err.. maksud ku, tidak akan terjadi apa apa bukan?" tanya Naruto lagi, karena masih ragu ragu dengan perintah Jubei. Meskipun tongkat itu milik nya. Tapi masih terbesit keraguan dengan sosok yang di depan nya.

**"Naruto sama akan baik baik saja. Dan lagi, saya adalah Jubei. Pengawal Setia Naruto Ootsutsuki Shinji sang Dewa Alam. Tak kan pernah ingkar atau pun berbohong. Jika melanggar aturan yang ada, Maka saya bersedia menerima hukuman yang setimpal." **Ucap Jubei tegas pada Naruto, Bahwa dia tak akan ingkar dengan ucap pan nya. Dan bersedia menerima hukuman bila melakukan itu semua.

"Baiklah..aku percaya pada mu." ucap Naruto yakin dan mulai percaya, bila dia tidak akan kenapa napa karena hanya menyentuh sebuah tongkat saja.

Perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekati tongkat tersebut. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang Naruto simpan dalam benak nya. Dengan menyentuh tongkat itu, Naruto berharap jika sebuah jawaban akan muncul menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dia simpan saat selesai menyentuh tongkat tersebut.

1 meter

Jarak antara Naruto dengan tongkat tersebut. Dan mencoba mengulur kan tangan nya untuk meraih tongkat tersebut.

1/2 meter

Naruto berjalan perlahan dan masih meraih tongkat. Tapi masih tersimpan kegelisahan yang membuat nya ragu.

10 cm

8 cm

5 cm

Tangan Naruto terus terulur meraih tongakat itu. Tapi disaat tangan Naruto benar benar berhenti. Sampai akhir nya, sebuah tarikan seperti medan magnet terasa di tangan tangan Naruto dan..

**tap**

"gwaaaaaa"

Teriakan Naruto yang sangat keras ketika tongkat itu sudah tertarik dan tergenggam di tangan Naruto. Dan tanpa sadar, teriakan itu sampai terdengar dari luar Barrier.

"Naru kun/Naru chan/Naruto" ucap Sona, Rossweisse, Odin dan Tsubaki dalam hati mereka. Mendengar teriakan Naruto yang masih ada dalam Barrier.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


End file.
